User talk:Neini
Welcome Neini, I see you've made some articles. Don't forget to put your signature on the articles so you can take credit. If you need my help, just comment on my talk page.--Gamefreak75 If you want me to make you images, just ask me, although you probably won't need it because you do it with Spore.--Gamefreak75 Pikspore I like your game and I also like that it uses a different type of graphics generator. I don't have Spore so I don't really understand how it works, but keep on making good articles.--Gamefreak75 Hey, i like your Pikspore. Keep up the good work!'Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hello, Neini! Its nice to see new users joining the wikia! 'GoldPikPik silver ''' 17:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Neini! I really like pikspore! It's awesome!-Legendlink Lol HAI! I see u used my Olimar and Louie creations in ur Pikspore! I made some newer versions that look almost PERFECT!And plz chack out my Pikmin Choronicles! ShadowRaptor101 18:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I WANT TO PLAY PIKSPORE!!!!!!This message has been approved by Creative One KR 20:40, 13 January 2011 (EST) I noticed you added onto my Red Bulbear article saying how it was originally planned to be an enemy in PikSpore (Which looks amazing, by the way. Keep up the good work.). Did I somehow steal your idea, or is it just a happy coincedence? Great minds think alike, I suppose. --MammaMia64 *I will assure you that it was just a coincidence. :) --Neini 01:08, 12 May 2011 (EDT) Hello... Do you know where the pages I created went, which I was going to content to. They include dot long legs, volcrab, etc. Piklomin P.S., are u a girl/boy. Well... I at least think it is. I misspelt it so it might be mine. Piklomin Hey Hey! Glad you made the move! Duplicate infoboxes When adding information about Pikspore to a creature's page, don't add a new infobox. The infoboxes just contain redundant information, and it is not necessary to separate the games in this way. Locations can be added to the first infobox, and absolutely nothing else that the infobox covers changes most of the time. Even for the Rainbow Goolix where a new attack was added, it still is not different enough from the original creature to deserve a new infobox repeating the info from the first one. And incase you create a creature that is different enough from an original, it deserves its own page. No page should have more than one enemy infobox. --Yoshord 14:37, 18 September 2010 (EDT) Hey! I've noticed that not much activity is going on right now, so I would like to thank you for being online right now. User name Your edits are listed as made by two users, , the account you use now, and , the account you had on the old wiki. I believe that this extension would allow the accounts to be merged. It's not a really big deal, but I thought I'd let you know, anyways. Help Hi, Have I ever talked to you before? Well, maybe during that one time with that one anon... But anyways. Hi! I'm PikminFanatic23, a major fan of Pikmin. You seem to have a lot of creativity, so I officially will let you help my game. Things can get tricky when there's no one to help... Dark Shajio were in Pikspore?! I didn't know Dark Shajio were in Pikspore! Oh well; at least I helped someone! Those UB templates are looking nice! Keep up the great work, Neini! Those UB templates look great, though. Hello, again Hey there Neini- it's me, PikminFanatic23. Anyways, I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Also I really like your game, Pikspore. Great job! Pikmin Adventure Hey, are you planning for Pikmin Adventure to not be released?-- 17:16, 18 August 2011 (EDT) * It's on hiatus. I decided I want to get the pages for PikSpore and PSotF done before I work on the pages for that one. --Neini - Talk! - 23:02, 18 August 2011 (EDT) **Um, not what i meant. I mean, do you want it to not be playable ever?-- 08:56, 19 August 2011 (EDT) Join us now on chat, if you'd like. Uh, me or Neini?--Pik Pik 16:31, 21 August 2011 (EDT) Congratulations! Congratulations Neini, you have been approved by the community for the Lead Sound Designer for Pikmin RPG! It will be a lot of work, but I'm sure we can get it done. pikspore! Neini i am a huge fan and just wanted know if you want to be pikmin fanon friends, respond please. Hello? Inspiration Hey. Hi. Hm, I'm here to say that your game, Pikspore, was the first I read about in the entire fanon, and it's quite good, actually. I also wanted to say that your game gave me the inspiration to create mine, so, I create my account. I hope to read a lot of good works of yours. Great writer. Keep up with the good job. User: The President (I still don't know how to crete my signature, I promise to correct this as soon as I have things fixed up) Hey Wassup Hey Neini I love your games! Also do you know how to make a actual game? Lastly can you check out my fan game? I have like no programming knowledge so this is all just conceptual stuff. --Neini (talk) 15:15, 26 July 2017 (EDT) Pikmin freeze thingy Can I help with the Pikmin X or whatever? I have created something amazing: Starmin. LEARN ABOUT THEM ON MY POSTS (talk) 17:58, 3 August 2017 (EDT) nah i'm good, thanks for asking though --Neini (talk) 18:07, 3 August 2017 (EDT) Taxonomy Project Hey Neini could you add my Death Spiked Dwarf Bulborb ? To the page.